zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Justice ~Torn souls, Hurt Faiths~ (PV)
Blind Justice ~Torn souls, Hurt Faiths~ is the second PV of the series to be released. The video depict the characters, Matin Catorce and Nox Catorce, and snippets of Chapter 3. The song is composed by Zektbach, the lyrics is both by Koshuka and Maiko Horisawa who is also the vocalist for this song. The VJ is MAYA. Its first music appearance was in Beatmania IIDX 14 Gold. Events We see how Matin and Nox are born, and how they're growing up; until 14 years old. They both are seen praying, while different pictures flash. We first see Matin, who seems to be trapped in a cage. A butterfly then flies and lands on Matin's hands. Matin closes her eyes, which might mean she is showing her sadness.(Notice Falo is next to her)Then, she is seen raising her sword, which might mean she's fighting Nox's army. Then, Nox is seen, who is also raising his sword. He makes the same expression as his older twin sister, but he opens his eyes since he kept them closed.(Notice Adhuc, Roake, and Malacia are next to him)Then, some people who were in hunger walking, with their depressed faces. We see Nox again, who is running to Matin to fight her. 4 pictures are shown while Nox is running. After this, Nox finally finds Matin, and the two are about to fight each other. The two twins are now seen "spinning" around a black background and a blue flashlight, which is turning red. A quick scene appears of the twins holding their hands, with some words. The two then collide, and more scenes appear quickly, while both Matin and Nox's eyes are turning from teal to red. Nox is seen again, and he is seen to be holding Aime after she died in the war. Nox cries at his stepsister's death, and his eyes are seen red. This is the cause of Ristaccia to fill Nox's heart full of hatred. Matin is seen next, and she is seen looking at a mirror(which is fake)that turns from her reflection to her younger twin brother. The two twins are then holding hands, and a quick scene appears of them fighting, then Nox runs away with his sword, leaving Matin all alone. Matin cries, and a rose petal drops on a red rose, and Nox, and a girl who might be either Matin or Aime, both are seen to be crying. After they both vanish, the rose petal says "Can stay with me?"(Although it's hard for some people to see) The plot about the twins are then quickly seen, and after all this, the beginning scene of the video quickly appears, and Nox, who is very full of hatred, strikes his sword to Matin, Matin appears quickly, and the video ends with the two twins fighting each other with their own army. Trivia * While the video does depict snippets of the events concerning Nox and Matin and the Blind Justice arc, some information within the video can be regard as incorrect or outdated since Zektbach had yet to properly format the series itself during that time. * At the end of the video, Aime is also seen at Nox's army. The reasons why Aime is seen alive when she's supposed to be dead is unknown. Video Category:Media